


Genma and Raidou's General Chaos

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, GenRai Week 2017, Kissing, M/M, rarepairs, team tokujou is in forever 21 and it is chaos, this was all short and pre-written, this was all written at various unsuitable hours so stick with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: GenRai Week 2017!!!! Lots of ninja fluff and random stuff.Day 1: First Date/First TimeDay 2: FestivalDay 3: Mission/TrainingDay 4:  Body GuardDay 5: ScarsDay 6: Oral FixationDay 7: Writer's Choice





	1. There's a First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was all pre-written things I did before leaving for a trip. They were cross-posted (on time) on my tumblr (miss-fandoms-shakespeare) so go check that out. Hope you enjoy!

**Day 1 Prompt: First Date/First Time**

  
  
  
  


The sun was too bright, it was blinding and piercing the back of Genma’s eyelids with sharp spikes. Why was the sun so bright? Oh yeah, a little liquid courage Genma had drank so that he could ask Raidou out, only to have the stupid fool leave on an emergency mission with Aoba. Stupid, stupid, hot, stupid idiot. Attractive bastard was just so patriotic. Damn, he really should get up, the hangover would feel better if he could just open his eyes and get aspirin, and sitting here moaning about the unfairness of his currently non-existent love life wasn’t helping. Groaning lowly Genma turned away from the window and opened his eyes a crack. The room was still relatively dark, so he opened his eyes further and tried to swallow. The key word here is  _ tried _ . Genma just sort of ended up gagging and coughing for a few minutes. Mouth now a little less dry, feeling no better, Genma slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He moved carefully and slowly, running a hand through sleep-mussed golden brown hair. He decided to forgo the senbon until he felt less like one of his targets. 

Twenty minutes, three aspirin, a warm shower, and two glasses of water later Genma felt a whole lot more human. Kami, he must’ve been a sight last night. He hadn’t felt so sick since the last bout of immunizing himself to poisons he completed a few months ago. Man, Iwa nins were hardcore for putting themselves through those poisons, they were  _ fierce _ . Genma yawned and scratched his stomach lazily. He’d make some breakfast and then maybe go hunt down Anko. Although last night he’d heard Izumo and Kotetsu mention they were off today too. It been some time since he’d sparred with them. Genma felt his wards twinge and instantly a senbon was in his mouth, pulled from god-knows-where. His stance changed from relaxed to dangerously tense. He suppressed his chakra and crouched low before peering around the corner into his kitchen. What he saw made his heart stop and jaw drop. In fact, the senbon fell from his lips and clattered to the floor. Genma winced and he saw the intruder flinch as well. 

In Genma’s kitchen stood a silently moving Raidou, trying his best to start cooking something. Raidou looked up and saw Genma, he sighed and chuckled softly. “Morning, Gen. Sorry if I woke you, I was hoping to let you sleep” he spoke softly as if trying not to startle Genma. Genma picked up his senbon with an equally soft smile and straightened up. 

“It’s fine, I’ve been up for a little. Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here, Rai?” Genma asked, feeling his heart pick up a little. He’s been friends with Raidou since before his memories start. He thinks he’s always been a little in love with the boy, but it was six months ago, after the mission against the sound ninja four that startled him into realizing it. Almost losing Raidou, not being able to do anything against their power….. Genma unconsciously shuddered slightly thinking about it. Raidou didn’t say anything but lifted a brow. 

“I heard from Izumo that you were drinking like a fish after I left. It was a super short mission, just going to a safe house and coming back, so I figured I’d come and ease you out of a hangover. Though it looks like you did that just fine.” Raidou explained easily, making it sound so casual. The double-edged blade was that for the two of them, sneaking into the other’s apartment was something that didn’t even really deserve note. They’d been taking care of each other for most of their lives. Genma was just being weird because it made his stomach turn to think about how  _ domestic  _ it all was. He shivered again, trying to shake off the thoughts. Raidou tilted his head and one side of his mouth lifted up into a smirk. “But if you’re getting all shivery, put on a shirt.” he teased, and was Genma imagining it or was that a spark of interest as Raidou’s eyes dropped to his naked chest before moving back up to his face. Genma swallowed. 

“I’m not cold, just adjusting to the temperature since you left the window open,” he said, you know, like a liar. Raidou’s smirk changed to a sheepish grin. 

“Sorry. I’ll go close it. Mind starting up the coffee machine? I already put the rice in the cooker, I was planning to make onigri.” Raidou moved back into the small living space, not waiting for Genma to respond. He didn’t have to, Genma found himself walking towards the coffee machine, filling the pot with water, selecting the bag of grounds he wanted. It was second nature for them to work together. Genma felt his heart beat an extra time and he took a breath to steel himself. He was in love with Raidou. It was that simple, all he had to do was confess. He’d do it right now, right now, right now…

Without thinking, Genma swirled on his heel when he felt Raidou’s chakra enter the room. He was going to do it, going to do it, going to-

It turns out that Raidou was a lot closer than expected. A lot closer and a lot closer to Genma's height than previously recollected. It turns out that when someone is very close and easy to reach and you're thinking really hard about confessing your love to them even if it might ruin your long standing friendship it's incredibly easy to end up kissing. Accidentally of course. Seriously, Genma turned around, took a step and before he could even blink just sort of walked into Raidou’s lips. And ahhhh, wow. This felt, really good, now that Genma can think. And Raidou isn't pulling away, in fact, Rai isn't doing much of anything. Genma quickly jumps back and slams his head into the cabinet. 

“Fuck! Ow…” he cradled the back of his head, face burning, eyes screwed shut because this is turning into a nightmare and why isn't Raidou  _ saying _ something, and- Genma's screaming thoughts are halted by the feeling of warm, gentle hands peeling his own away from the forming lump. Genma opens his eyes warily and sees Raidou, very much in his personal space, face a brilliant red as he carefully feels around the injured area. He's not backing away, not spitting in Genma's face, not cutting their ties. He's soothing a hurt and calming Genma down by proximity. 

“Hey…” Raidou sighs out, and to Genma, the words taste like hot honey. “Easy there. We should ice this, otherwise it could cause you a headache” Genma blinked, not sure what to think, what to do, what to say. Is Raidou just going to ignore the kiss? 

Genma opens his mouth to speak, eyes narrowing, face reddening and before he can get a word out Raidou shuts him up with a soft press of lips. Genma short circuits. “Rai, I love you” he blurts out not a second after Raidou pulls away. In fact, the words brush Raidou’s lips as Genma speaks and he thinks that he discovered the best feeling in the world when Raidou smiles, hands still on Genma's head, and with red cheeks replies “I know. I love you too, Gen.” 

Genma feels his heart beat about a million times faster. “Wanna go get breakfast out?” He asked, all smooth confidence. Too bad it as ruined by the foolish lovesick grin that stretched across his face. Raidou had a mirrored expression and pressed his lips to Genma's for a third time, answering into the air shared by their lungs. “Yes, after I show you how much I love you. How much I always have” Raidou’s voice is husky and suggestive. Genma shivers and presses a little closer to Raidou, bringing his hands to rest on the other’s hips. This was going to be a good day. 

  
  



	2. Teenage Girls Shop In Scary Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "festival" and my brain went "coachella" so I ran with it. It turned out like this.

**Day 2 Prompt: Festival**

 

Team Tokujou, a group of tokubetsu jounin made up of Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou, Yamashiro Aoba, Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki, and Gekkou Hayate. They were elite shinobi who had worked together on missions for years. They were feared and fearsome and most had an entry in the bingo book with a decent sum to their names. And now they were in the biggest department store for teenage civilian girls because they were all going undercover. 

Upon arrival it was Aoba who tried to back out first. “Nope. Nu-uh. No way. I’m still outside and I see things made of lace and mesh. The only mesh I wear is chakra-infused. I refuse.” Genma shot him a dry look and glanced at Ibiki. The T&I specialist picked Aoba up by the scruff of his neck and carried him in. And then promptly dropped him because “oh. I see a section of all leather! Wonderful.” and off went Ibiki. Hayate and Anko entered next, working together to find the most practical, yet still semi-stylish looking things. Genma and Raidou embraced the fact that they looked like teenage girls and walked arm in arm. Oh, did I mention that by “undercover” I meant in henges as teenage girls? Because that’s what they’re doing. 

Anko didn’t have to use a henge, but she chose to anyway, just changing her hairstyle and facial features so as not to be recognized. Ibiki kept his eyes the same and just sorta shrunk himself. He now has the body of a female hockey player and short, buzzed brown hair. Aoba had done something similar to Ibiki, but made himself slightly more feminine, with shoulder length dark brown hair. His sunglasses had been made into a more popular style, but they remained. Hayate still wore his hair at the same length with his hitai-ate worn as usual, but he was far shorter with smooth curves. He walked with a certain feminine power. Next to Anko they were an intimidating pair. Genma looked to the side and took in Raidou. Genma fought back the urge to smile. His boyfriend had gone for a tall, model-looking girl with soft brown hair that fell long and curled loosely. His scars were gone, a strange sight for Genma, they had been there for some time. Genma himself was proud of the girl he changed into. Long golden brown hair, no longer held back by his hitai-ate, choosing instead to wear it around his neck. Average height and shape, though he did go for a more lean and muscled look. 

The store was massive and after half an hour all six tokujou were completely lost. Ibiki had yet to leave the wall of all things leather. The gleam in his eyes was actually disturbing. Hayate had found a velvety body suit and several skirts of questionable length and was enjoying the fact that body suits made movement easy, not restricting his kenjutsu. Anko added to her collection of mesh things, even if Genma agreed with Aoba and “no Anko, that is literally large-hole netting with two flowers over your boobs. I’m straight and I don’t want to see that much.”  Anko pouted but found something  _ slightly _ less revealing. Aoba, for how much he protested, seemed to be enjoying himself the most, going to each section of the store systematically and trying on a million combinations of very similar looking outfits. Genma and Raidou had both settled on leggings with flowy cropped tops, seeing and it did little to restrict their movements. But now Team Tokujou wanted to leave and couldn’t. Let it never be said that civilian teens were dumb, if anyone could find their way out of this monstrosity Genma would pay them. The shinobi decided to split up. Genma and Raidou ended up finding an exit next to the fitting rooms, however Raidou leaned in for a short kiss of victory and that very quickly evolved into slipping into a dressing room only to be walked in on by a very angry, and now  _ very  _ scandalized Aoba. (They bought him a shirt each to keep him from bitching all month. It didn’t work.)


	3. Push and Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is kinda angsty and I'm sorry that there's been like no shippy things in this entire work.

**Day 3 Prompt: Mission/Training**

  
  
  
  


Sweat dropped down to the small of Genma's back. He could feel his breath coming a little harder with every minute the fight dragged on. Team tokujou had been sent out to locate the Uchiha, and instead Genma’s watching his closest friends and teammates slowly get slaughtered. They had severely underestimated the power of the curse mark. Genma's team was good, well balanced in abilities and they had been working and training together for years on end. Shizune was the newest member, but she had meshed well and filled in the hole in their ranks. Genma flinched as he glanced over and saw her body lying unconscious and pale against a tree. 

The two-headed one hissed and Genma whirled around, senbon already flying into the air. He'd switched to the heavily poisoned bunch, hoping that if he could get a single scratch it would at least slow them down. In his peripheral Genma watched as the woman and 8-limbed one teamed up on Aoba and his friend went down, a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air and was then muffled as Aoba was enveloped in spider silk. Genma handheld his teeth and scowled deeply. Shizune, down. Aoba, down. Iwashi, possibly dead. That left himself and… Raidou. 

Throwing another flurry of senbon and shuriken, Genma reached out with his chakra and found Raidou was engaging the big one. Genma started backing in that direction. He was running low on senbon, his last bunch actually. This calls for jutsu. Genma flashed through a few hand signs and shunshinned to Raidou’s position. He landed right behind his partner. Genma drew a senbon and then hissed out “Got your six, Rai. Watch mine”  before pulling out a kunai and engaging with the two headed one again. Genma heard a hum from Raidou and the two flew into battle

  
  
  
  


Tatsuya watched the Konoha pair fight her comrades from the trees. She was fully confident that their team would win, after all it had only been a quarter of an hour and the pack of five have been reduced to two. This would be over soon. But Tatsuya had to give these two credit. Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Sakon/Ukon were fierce fighters, almost relentlessly attacking, leaving no time for the leaf nin to do anything but defend. Yet the Konoha pair moved effortlessly around each other. One would go high and the other low, no words exchanged. Jutsus and weapons flew from them easily, never hitting their partner. Tatsuya was a little impressed. It takes a strong relationship to fight like that. And how they moved, protecting the other’s weaknesses, curling around the other like lovers. Hm, that was a thought. Kimimaro and Sakon/Ukon had fought like this. If that were the case…. Tatsuya blew a note on her flute, signaling the other sound nin to only knock them out, not kill. If these two were lovers then she wouldn't be the force that split them, if they could fight like this than they deserved their time together. 

  
  
  


Genma watched in horror as the big one ended up pulling Raidou from his reach and the two-headed one caught his shoulder with his teeth. He cried out in pain and punch the head in the face with his opposite arm. He couldn't do a thing as he watched Raidou get caught in an earthen sphere, his head and shoulders visible. The big guy said something about draining chakra and then made a few handsigns. Raidou seemed fine. Genma focused back on his opponent, but his vision was a little wobbly. Oh fucking hell, the guy had a poisonous bite! Really? He swayed a little in his feet and the two-headed nin laughed and threw a kunai at him. Genma fell down to one knee, a gash across his chest, a sloppy attempt at dodging. He could clearly see that Raidou was screaming and fighting, but his auditory systems seemed to be fading out. The last thing he heard was a shrill whistle, a sharp prick against his neck, and Raidou being released. Then the world went dark. 

  
  



	4. A Mission Led Astray (It Was All Hatake's Fault)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun (and mostly painful) to write.

**Day 4 Prompt: Bodyguard**

 

The three boys lined up in the Hokage’s office all simultaneously felt their stomachs flip over and their hearts stop when the Godaime, Tsunade, gave  _ that _ smirk. Hatake Kakashi, ex-anbu and S-ranked jounin, Shiranui Genma, tokubetsu jounin and expert assassin, and Namiashi Raidou, also tokubetsu jounin and bodyguard all flinched under the implication. No shinobi was ever given a good mission when Tsunade smirked like that. 

“Hatake, you will be captain. You, Shiranui, and Namiashi will escort Takahashi Itsuki, a diplomat from Tea Country all the way to Suna. You will meet Takahashi-san at a tea house at this location,” Tsunade pointed to a place on a huge map that spread the length of her desk. Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate to expose his sharingan, memorizing the location. After he had done so, Tsunade continued. “And then you will take the target to Suna. I expect you three to leave the village before nightfall tonight. Any questions?” She lifted a brow and the three shook their heads. “Good. Dismissed.”   
  


… 

 

Genma was despairing, and the mission had only just started. When he and Raidou woke up, tangled in each other’s limbs, the sun just starting to peek over Hokage Monument, he was delighted that the summons bird carried a mission for the both of them. Genma had gotten back from a short mission a few days ago and the two loathed to be apart so soon. When the two arrived in the lobby of Hokage tower two minutes early for their meeting they were surprised to see Hatake Kakashi already waiting. Maybe he was waiting for Iruka? The chunin was known for working all night and the jounin known for dragging him to a bed and food. But when Hatake saw them he scowled slightly behind his mask. Genma and Raidou sometimes drank with Hatake when their group of friends went out together to the Shinobi’s Shuriken, but they weren’t that close. Raidou was the one to speak first, offering up a friendly smile and a small wave.  Hatake gave his finger wave back, expression softening slightly. 

“Yo. The Godaime called you in too?” he asked casually. Genma wondered briefly if all that easiness was just an act. Once again Raidou answered, although he did reach out to squeeze Genma’s hand. It was unusual for Gen to be this quiet around a friend.

“Yeah. We’re together on a mission. Think we’ve been assigned the same one?” Hatake nodded and Raidou nodded back. Genma was about to say something. If the three of them were together on a mission it must be pretty big. They were all very talented, and while Genma often has someone else with him because assassinations could go bad quick, Kakashi is practically famous. But before any other words were exchanged Shizune entered the room and signaled for them to go up. With one last hand squeeze, Genma and Raidou separated.

 

… 

 

In the way only mentally unstable, ex-anbu, S-ranked jounin, I-have-a-bingo-book-entry-longer-than-I-am-tall shinobi could manage, the mission was getting completely out of fucking hand. Yes, I am looking at you Hatake Kakashi. Genma was despairing. So far the three-man team had gotten lost no fewer than three times, lost their target, missed the meeting place, were attacked by a pack of rogue nin, and were now wandering around the desert because no one could find their way to Suna. Much to the amusement of the Tea country diplomat, a young man with light shinobi training. He was just as hopelessly lost as they were, having never left Tea, but when he discovered he would be escorted by the famous Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi he was excited. And then both their target and Genma and Raidou learned that like most successful, genius jounin he was totally fucking crazy. Well, Raidou had used the term “eccentric” when they were lying together one night. They had stopped for the night and Kakashi offered to take first watch and the young diplomat was asleep in two seconds so Genma convinced Raidou to indulge in a little closeness. That was one of the best damn nights on this mess of a mission. 

 

… 

 

One week into Team Kakashi’s mission they arrived in Suna. The diplomat did his thing and three days later the group was resupplied and with a few pleasant words to the Kazekage, a friend of Kakashi’s old student, they were off. This time Genma was the one to memorize the maps. A good thing too because halfway out of the desert three kumo nin came along on an assassination mission of their own. Raidou had paled the instant they came into sight. Genma just gnashed his teeth around his senbon and ordered their target to stay back, hidden and out of sight. Kakashi asked what this was about. 

“I had a mission in Kumo a month back. I had to take out a few particularly nasty people pretty high up on the food chain. On my way out, I was caught. I got out, but it seems someone is still unhappy.” Genma explained, eyes narrowing as he readied his senbon. Kakashi nodded and fell back a little, leaving Genma at the front with Raidou and Kakashi fanned out to his side, protecting his blind spots. The fight was dirty and dragged out for several hours, both sides nearly equal. Eventually, it was Kakashi who pulled some crazy jutsu with his sharingan. Unfortunately, this resulted in Kakashi falling to the ground in a pile of chakra-exhausted jounin. Raidou finished off the last nin while Genma rushed to his captain, giving him a little draught he designed himself. Kakashi probably wouldn’t wake up anytime soon, but what Genma gave him would start his body’s process of creating new chakra. The bodies were disposed of and then with Kakashi on Raidou’s back the ninja and their target went off. 

 

…

 

They got back to Konoha without further incident. Kakashi was hoisted off onto Tsunade and her pink-haired student. The girl saw Kakashi and huffed muttering “I’m going to kill him, this is the third time he’s done this….” Needless to say, Genma and Raidou gave a condensed report and fled the Hokage’s office so the medics could work. 

Back in their own apartment, Genma and Raidou fell together in bed. They cuddled close, arms around the other and legs tangled together. Breath mingling as they slowly kissed. Then falling steady together as they both slept better than they ever had apart. 


	5. Pain and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy and mixed these two beautiful prompts together. Was going to be smutty but ended up being just a little steamy. Enjoy.

**Days 5/6 Prompts: Scars and Oral Fixation**

 

“Don’t poke your tongue with that senbon, Gen.” Raidou warns softly, eyes still on the file in front of him. Genma sighs slightly before responding with a slow drawl. “You aren’t even watching.” Raidou lifts a brow and turns his head enough that he could meet Genma’s eyes. “I’m a shinobi. I don’t have to.” Genma pouted slightly, but very deliberately removed the senbon from between his teeth and used it as a bookmark. Raidou set his file down instantly because Genma only took that damn needle out for three things. They had already eaten, and it was only 9 o'clock so too early for bed, that left...Raidou turned fully towards Genma, who had a smooth smirk on his lips. At him noticing where Raidou’s eyes were fixed, the smirk turned even more sultry. Raidou finally dragged his eyes to Genma’s, only to find his partner staring at his scars. It took the two nearly no effort to find their faces not a centimeter apart. Genma breathed out slowly, brought fingers up to trace along the lines of Raidou’s scars and then fit his lips to Raidou’s. They both sighed at the pleasurable contact. 

Raidou swiped his tongue across Genma’s lower lip and Genma responded easily, tongue quick and flexible. The motions made Raidou shiver. But the moment was halted when Raidou tasted cold copper. It meant that Genma had been really poking at his tongue. Raidou pulled away and fixed Genma was a disapproving look. Genma winced slightly and dropped his hand away from Raidou’s cheek and looked at the ground. Raidou placed his hands on Genma’s knee. 

“Gen. We promised…” he trailed off, not wanting to sound too harsh. They were shinobi, they were all a little messed up in the head. Genma finished his sentence.

“I know. We promised to tell each other if it was a bad day. But I… I just didn’t want to…” Raidou knew what he was saying and cupped Genma’s face, cutting off his awkward, rambling confession. Genma leaned his face into the touch. Raidou slid a hand heavily down Genma’s arm and tugged at the other’s sleeve to get him to raise his arm. Genma followed the instruction and placed his hand along Raidou’s scarred cheek, relaxing as he stroked over the soft, yet uneven skin. Genma dropped his head onto Raidou’s shoulder and kept rubbing at his partner’s scarred face. Truth be told, the sensation was reassuring Raidou too. He’d been having a bit of a dysphoric day and Genma touching along every imperfection always unwound the tight coils of anxiety. 

Minutes passed, seconds, hours, time was hard to gauge. They did this sometimes, both just dropped all the pretenses and fake smiles and let themselves break, trusting that the other would be there to keep the pieces from straying too far. Slowly they moved even closer, their touches less desperate and more sensual. Genma lifted his head, Raidou smile softly. It was Raidou who spoke first, breaking the cloudy silence, clearing the room of sour emotions. “Come on, Gen, I can think of an exercise for your tongue.” Raidou blushed and Genma chuckled. 

“You can proposition me, but you’ll get all embarrassed? Such a softie Rai…” Genma teased. But still Genma was smiling now and then they were kissing, hot and needy and desperate.  Raidou tilted his neck and Genma moved his very talented mouth to the taller tokujou’s neck, tongue licking over scar tissue. Raidou’s were particularly sensitive and he let out a soft groan. “Mhm, Gen…” Genma repeated the motion and Raidou tugged off Genma’s hitai-ate so he could run his fingers through Genma’s silky hair. Genma hummed appreciatively, and then bit down and gave a small suck. Raidou tensed his fingers and Genma sucked harder. Raidou then gently pulled on Genma’s hair and brought the man up to his head, initiating another fiery kiss. Genma was left panting and groaning when Raidou yanked both of their shirts off. Then the long haired shinobi leaned forward and started working on one of Raidou’s nipples. The temperature in the room was rising with every second, their bodies heating and writhing under each other’s ministrations. 

It was Genma who finally pulled back from Raidou's chest long enough to pant out. “Bedroom” The two wasted no time in getting there, shedding the rest of their clothes as they did so. The last thing Raidou thought before Genma's lips were around something  _ far better  _ than a senbon was ‘once again we end up here. Not that I'm complaining.’ 

(In the morning they both felt much better. The slump from the previous day had been washed away with a few strong orgasms and both men were much happier after reminding themselves that they were loved)

 


	6. Dirty Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun, sort-of-inspired-by-true-events chapter. I very much enjoyed writing this one. Thanks for reading this, hope you enjoyed!

**Day & Prompt: Writer’s Choice**

 

Genma was fully aware that doing laundry at 2 am was strange. The thing is, between work, swim, and classes, this was the only time he could get down to the dorm building’s laundry room to run a load or two. Most of the time he had the place to himself and he could study as he waited for his wash to be turned over. So at 2:37 am on a Wednesday night, or morning I guess, Genma was prepared for a two-hour long laundry load that included his linens and his clothes paired with some heavy duty chemistry studying. 

Genma was not prepared to see one Namiashi Raidou, his rival on the swim team and long term gym rival and very definitely  _ not _ Genma’s long-term crush, also doing his laundry at the ungodly hour.  _ And _ the bastard was using most of the machines. The audacity of this man. As Genma stood at the entrance gaping, Namiashi finally noticed Genma's presence and looked up. 

“Oh. Shiranui-san. You live in this building too?” He asked politely. Genma took a breath and nodded before realizing Raidou was  _ shirtless _ . Sure, he saw the man in his swimsuit five times a week, but that was different. There, everyone was practically naked. Most people wore shirts when doing their laundry. Realizing he hadn't answered Genma gave a nod. “Yeah. Wonder how we never ran into each other going to practice.” He commented, glad that his brain was starting to work again. Raidou was hotter than the sun during July practices. Raidou grinned warmly back at him and shrugged. “Dunno. You're always there when I arrive. Guess you're more of an early riser” Genma feels slightly offended that his teammate isn't having the same bout of ‘oh shit he's hot’ that Genma's having. Though, to be fair, most people weren't as bi as Genma was. Genma thinks he nods numbly and moves towards the washers so he could start loading in laundry. Raidou spoke up. “I’ll be moving all my stuff over in a few minutes if you want to wait so you have all the machines.” Genma found it hard to dislike this man. He nodded again and sat down next to Raidou, peering over the other’s shoulder to see what he was studying. Chemistry. What a coincidence. 

“You’re cramming for professor Tobirama’s test too?” he asked, hoping to strike up a conversation. Raidou nodded. “Yeah. I’m rubbish at chemistry.” Genma decided, in the most innocent way, to take advantage of the situation. “Want me to help, chemistry is sort of my subject.” Raidou turned and gave Genma such a friendly smile Genma felt his heart melt. ‘So much for going to bed as early as possible.’ Right before Genma was going to deliver a  _ killer _ one-liner to charm the pants off Raidou, a timer went off and Raidou jumped up to switch his laundry over. Genma scowled at the fates in his head. They gave him a perfect opportunity to hit on this beautiful man and then they take it away. So fickle. 

Maybe they heard his complaints because after what felt like a split second Raidou was all in Genma’s face. “Hey, um, Shiranui-san? You can put your things in now.” Genma broke from his trance of ‘his lips look so soft, his lips look so soft…’ long enough to say “Call me Genma, please” Raidou seemed to smile the widest at that, and wow. That smile pulled at the scars on his cheek and made his whole face different. Genma didn’t think it possible for Raidou to be any more attractive and Genma was wrong. 

What happened next can’t be explained by nature. Genma was smiling dumbly at Raidou and Raidou was smiling back and they were just  _ so alone _ and somehow Genma found himself asking “Can I kiss you?” Raidou blinked very slowly for a second before breathing out “yes.” And Genma found himself cupping the scarred cheek and pressing his lips to Raidou’s. They were as soft as they looked, and Raidou was an excellent kisser. He didn’t just sit there, but responded nicely and moved the kiss along slowly and steadily. Was it getting hot in here? Genma thought it was getting hot in here. Raidou brought his hands up to circle around Genma’s waist and since when was he standing? Whatever, not important. Much more important is Raidou’s tongue slipping into his mouth. Raidou’s tongue, Raidou’s tongue, Raidou’s tongue….

It’s needless to say that Genma is currently short circuiting. Little sparks are flying from his hair and all that jazz. Around ten minutes later (although the boys had no idea what amount of time passed) they pulled back from each other for air. Raidou was a nice pink and Genma had flushed a very nice shade of scarlet. They stood silently in each other’s arms, just breathing heavily and staring at the other. It was Raidou who broke the silence. “Do you want to go out for coffee after this damn chemistry test?” Genma chuckled, a velvety sound, and nodded. “Yeah. That sounds amazing. Maybe a movie if we have time?” Raidou grins again and Genma feels his heart melt for the second time. “Sounds good, Genma.” 

It was decided right there and then that there was no better sound than Genma’s name coming from Raidou’s mouth. “It’s a plan then, Raidou.” Then they let their lips meet again, studying and laundry long forgotten. The only other words exchanged for a long time were 

“You know, I always have liked you. You’re just so gorgeous.”

“Good thing I’ve always liked you too. Now shut up and kiss me.” 

 

And kiss they did. 


End file.
